Mentiroso
by Gabriela River
Summary: Traducción. l — Vas a morir pronto, ¿no es así? — la última conversación que Near tuvo con L. Por Maiden of the Moon.


Hola, ¿qué tal a todos? Ahora les traigo la traducción de un fic del fandom Death Note que en verdad me agradó. Le agradezco mucho a la propietaria de este fanfic, Maiden of the Moon, que me permitió llevar a cabo la traducción de éste, enserio muchas gracias. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope.

Nota del autora: Yeaaaah, es claramente una buena idea comenzar a anotar ideas para fics en medio de una clase de historia ... (Suspiro) ¿Se puede culpar al anime si no apruebo el curso? X3

En cualquier caso, este fic lleva a cabo la idea que el ilustrador de Death Note sugirió: A Near le desagrada L. (Por supuesto, esta sugerencia fue eliminada más tarde por el escritor en el epílogo/capítulo bonus. .. pero de cualquier manera, esta historia fue lo que resultó. :3)

Advertencias: En mi opinión, esto tiene la intención de retratar una relación más parental entre estos dos, pero si quieren imaginarlo como una referencia a un LxNear, adelante. :D (Oh. Y el verdadero nombre de Near hace aparición aquí, sólo para su información.).

* * *

Mentiroso

– Vas a morir pronto, ¿no es cierto?

Las palabras eran más afirmación que pregunta, y el tono en que habían sido pronunciadas estaba llenas de la habitual indiferencia del niño. Dentro de aquellas paredes del cuarto de juegos, el rostro del niño permaneció tan inexpresivo como lo hizo su voz.

_Clack, click_. Otra pieza del rompecabezas encontró su lugar.

Y afuera de las dobles puertas cerradas, unos pies descalzos se quedaron inmóviles.

– … sí, así es.

– Mentiroso – Near contestó inmediatamente. Rápido, pero sin inflexión. Otras dos piezas del rompecabezas fueron unidas para formar una más grande, la otra persona hizo un sonido suave en su garganta, algo cercano a una risa.

– ¿Dudas de mi mortalidad? –respondió L, casi sin darle importancia, y con un toque de diversión en aquella pregunta. Desde algún lugar más allá de ése cuarto, un delicado crujido reverberó; el detective estaba apoyado en las puertas de madera, dejando a la entrada mantener su peso.

Esta vez, el pequeño niño bufó. – No –arrastró la palabra, –. Es simplemente que escuché por casualidad tu promesa hacía Mello de que no lo harías. Las dos no pueden ser verdad, por lo tanto, eres un mentiroso.

Soltó un leve suspiro. Aparentemente L había caído en aquella infamia.

– Hablas como un niño de la verdad, Near – murmuró en respuesta, aunque sus palabras habían mantenido este tono de risa silenciosa. –. ¿Cómo esperabas que te respondiera?

– Con la verdad, por supuesto –tres piezas más encontraron a sus compañeros.

– ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? –contrarrestó L. Su impasible voz pasándose preocupantemente bien a través del espacio de juego vacío, repitiéndose en voz baja fuera de las paredes blancas, no había manera de que Near no hubiera podido escucharlo. Aún así, él no respondió. Irónicamente, esa fue toda la respuesta que L necesitaba: – Soy un detective, pequeño. No un psíquico. No sé el futuro.

– Entonces no debiste haber respondido en absoluto – había una nota al final de la respuesta del niño: Yo estoy en lo correcto, y tú estás equivocado.

Él aún era tan pequeño…

– Pero tú querías una respuesta –señaló L de manera innecesaria. La verdad de este hecho colgaba entre ellos, como un aguijón suave; dos blancos dedos apretados, uñas blancas siendo mordidas. Sin embargo, el rostro y la voz se mantuvieron despreocupadas como siempre.

– ¿Estás implicando que simplemente me dijiste lo que yo quería oír? –susurró Near.

No cabía ninguna duda. – Sí.

–… ¿crees que yo quiero que mueras?

Él hizo una pausa, pero sólo por el amor a la cortesía. –Tal vez.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio.

–… ¿no lo negarás? – preguntó L después de un largo minuto de silencio. Él no sonaba ofendido, enojado, o curioso, incluso. En lugar de eso, él continuó en seguir con ese aire de diversión.

– A diferencia de ti, me niego a mentir – cinco piezas más. La parte frontera estaba completa, pero el resto del rompecabezas estaba vacío, carente de sus entrañas.

– Ya veo – hubo otro suave chasquido, no de piezas de rompecabezas juntándose, sino de una uña siendo mordida. –. Una política noble en teoría, pero ya verás que eso no te llevará lejos en la vida. A veces es mejor "Decirle a la gente lo que quiere oír", si me disculpas por usar una frase tan trillada.

Unos aburridos ojos negros barrieron la alfombra; Near dejo una mano moverse y tomar las piezas necesarias. – Y, ¿qué es, exactamente, lo que crees que quiero oír? Además de que morirás pronto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Supongamos que digo que te odio – aclaró fríamente Near, sin apartar la vista de su rompecabezas. –. Que la vista de tu rostro me pone enfermo, que oír tu voz hace que mi piel se erice, que preferiría que mundos enteros nos separaran en vez de esa simple puerta de madera. ¿Qué creerías que yo quisiera oír?

– Hmm.. – hubo una especie de sonido de meditación: el de una uña entre los dientes. –. Que yo me siento de la misma manera respecto a ti, supongo. Todo mundo prefiere que los sentimientos sean compartidos; creen que la reciprocidad justifica sus propios sentimientos, y por lo tanto, los libera de culpa.

– ¿Eso crees? – respondió apáticamente. Sólo un gran vacío de rompecabezas faltaba.

– Con un noventa y tres por ciento de certeza.

– Pues estás equivocado. –_ Click, clack_. Ocho piezas encajaron.

– ¿Enserio? – Por primera vez—primera vez en todos los años que había conocido a aquel hombre— Near realmente pudo escuchar la risa en su voz en vez de sentirla implícitamente. En respuesta, su pálido ceño se frunció. –. En ese caso, yo elegiría decir "Te quiero".

Ante esto, Near no dijo nada. Ante él, la blancura creció.

– ¿Es eso lo que querías oír, pequeño?

Cuatro piezas más fueron colocadas. Se negó al reconocido afecto repentino, matizada con fugas en el zumbido monótono.

– Lo hago, lo sabes. Te quiero mucho, Nate River.

Silencio.

– Adiós.

Las puertas doble crujieron de nuevo, como si alguien hubiera rebobinado aquel crujido anterior y jugó con ellas hacía atrás; en vez de sentarse, L se mantuvo de pie. Hubo una pausa—ya hubiera sido para respirar, para un pensamiento o una respuesta, Near no estaba seguro—y el detective se fue arrastrando los pies, sus pies descalzos a través de la alfombra de marfil.

Se había ido.

Near miró fijamente a su rompecabezas terminado, el brillante logo de una 'L' se reflejaba en sus ojos de ébano ahora vidriosos.

_Te quiero._

– … mentiroso.

Un puño chocó contra la blancura: piezas volaron, se dispersaron, y cayeron sobre el piso del cuarto de juegos.

Y él fingía que sus lágrimas no hacían lo mismo.


End file.
